


красное и зелёное

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: флаффный крэк и рождественский хартвингаррехарт приходит с работы, гаррехарт снимает боты (пардон, оксфорды)





	

***  
гарри всегда было насрать на рождество, он предпочитал игнорировать этот праздник, ворчать и набухиваться в сосиску с мерлином.  
но в этом году хрен ему удалось так сделать.

мерлин, скотина такая, свалил из города - выбил себе и рокси миссию в италии, так что в итоге эти двое отмечали рождество, гуляя по риму.  
гарри же вынужден был терпеть страшное и беспощадное природное явление - объятого рождественским духом эггзи.

гарри харт вернулся домой и испытал сильнейшее потрясение (ну хорошо, второе по силе после выстрела валентайна): изысканный классический интерьер его (их с эггзи) дома оказался изуродован безвкусными бумажными украшениями и налепленной повсюду дешевой мишурой.  
длинный ворс персидского ковра был усыпан ебучими конфетти и напоминал спальню леди гаги.   
джей би, по-видимому, пытался сожрать новогоднюю гирлянду и теперь блевал блестками в коридоре.  
гарри был, мягко говоря, не в восторге от увиденного.

он схватил телефон, сфотографировал всё это безобразие и пожаловался мерлину в смске.  
тот, зараза, позвонил и начал ржать в трубку.

гарри обозвал мерлина "мудаком и сентиментальным ублюдком", а тот его - "черствым занудой и гринчем".  
можно сказать, что обмен поздравлениями состоялся.

телефон отобрала рокси - она хотела предупредить, что эггзи готовил ему какой-то сюрприз.  
пожалуй, с её стороны это звучало немного угрожающе.

гарри зашел в столовую и сразу схватился за сердце: отсюда можно было рассмотреть, во что превратилась его (их - смирись уже, гарри!) кухня.  
гостиная по сравнению с этим была только верхушкой айсберга, а вот заляпанная непонятной субстанцией плита стала просто вишенкой на торте (отставить пошлые ассоциации).  
пол был усыпан мукой - гарри очень сомневался, что эггзи стал бы в рождественской эйфории раскидывать по кухне кокаин, хотя с этим парнем ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.  
он только заскрипел зубами, когда увидел противень с остатками пригоревшего нечто, закинутый в раковину.

кулинария никогда не была коньком эггзи, причем сам он об этом даже не задумывался.  
учитывая, что организм агента кингсмэн способен был переварить не только скрепку, но и парочку пуль, эггзи относился к еде со свойственным ему простодушием - закинул калорий в топку, не тошнит и ладненько.

гарри же приходилось терпеливо прививать вкус и манеры юному поколению и демонстрировать все преимущества высокой кухни.  
для их совместных ужинов он выбирал аутентичные рестораны и пускался в такие лекции, что официанты зачарованно замирали перед ним как кролики перед удавом.  
эггзи послушно кивал, пробовал и восхищенно цокал языком, а потом заливал флорентийский соус кетчупом.  
короче говоря, он был неисправим и гарри сдался.

но это - о, ЭТО уже не влезало ни в какие рамки.  
гарри почувствовал накатывающее раздражение - убирать чужой бардак было его профессиональной деятельностью, но ему не хотелось заниматься этим еще и дома.  
поднимаясь по лестнице в кабинет, он остервенело выпутался из пиджака и совершил настоящий бунтарский поступок - кинул одежду на кресло вместо того, чтобы аккуратно повесить в шкаф.  
такой акт неповиновения придал ему сил, гарри гордо прошествовал к столу и только тогда заметил открытку.  
рядом с ней лежал зелено-красный рождественский венок - чуточку аляповатый, но от этого казавшийся еще более милым.

"ранен" - подумал бы штирлиц, но это был суровый и чопорный гарри харт, которого не брала ни вражеская пуля, ни отравленное лезвие (пока что исключение составляла только разогретая эггзи лазанья, но тут гарри больше возлагал вину на производителей полуфабрикатов).

открытка гласила: "с днем рождения, иисус! счастливого рождества, гарри!"  
внизу было коряво приписано "люблю тебя безумно".  
черт, это не должно было умилять, но тем не менее возымело свой эффект.  
гарри не пустил слезу, но ощутил, что желания душить молоденьких агентов в нём существенно поубавилось.

когда через сорок минут эггзи вернулся домой, заманчиво звеня бутылками в пакете, бравый агент галахад уже благополучно спал на лице за рабочим столом.  
эггзи с минуту завороженно смотрел на него, потом укрыл пиджаком и сделал снэпчат для рокси.  
в ответ он получил селфи, на котором рокси диджеила на лысине спящего мерлина.  
чтобы не разбудить гарри, эггзи на цыпочках спустился вниз и проржался наедине с мистером пикулем.

а гарри...  
гарри счастливо улыбался во сне, представляя, как наутро он заставит своего юного подопечного вместо всяких рождественских штук делать генеральную уборку.


End file.
